


we wish you a merry christmas

by Izcana



Series: 12 Days of Newtmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 12 Days of Newtmas, 12 Days of Newtmas 2020, Adorable Thomas (Maze Runner), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing Thomas (Maze Runner), Christmas in the Glade, During Canon, In the Maze, M/M, Minho Ships It, Nalby Bromance, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alby (Maze Runner), POV Newt (Maze Runner), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, POV Thomas (Maze Runner), but not compliant, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Well, that, and the fact that he had a Jupiter-sized crush on Newt.How could he not, though? Newt was perfect: he had a caring personality and he was patient, allowing whomever near a sense of comfort. He could laugh, and his brand of dry humour was a brilliant contrast to the dull order of the Glade. Newt was someone you could depend on, someone loyal, someone selfless who would see himself hurt before his friends. The fact that he had the most amazing tousled blonde hair, a sharp, chiselled jaw, greek-god like muscles, and sharp, sea-blue eyes was just a bonus. A big one, according to Thomas.ORThomas freaking out about his Jupiter sized crush on Newt and being Thomas (a.k.a. oblivious and stupid).
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: 12 Days of Newtmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077020
Kudos: 16
Collections: 12 Days of Newtmas 2020, Pieces of Newtmas





	we wish you a merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/gifts).



> 12 Days of Newtmas Day 1 Prompt - Canon: Christmas in the Glade
> 
> Title from [We Wish You A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9JLbxgMyhg&ab_channel=BestRelaxingMusic%26Nature).

Thomas cocked his head to the left, taking in the sight of Newt dressed in a red jumpsuit like outfit and a fuzzy red hat with a pom-pom on the top. Vivid images of evergreen trees decorated with shiny, colourful ornaments; a mug filled with a brown syrup-like liquid, topped up with white, fluffy sugar; flushed cheeks belonging to a little boy whose face Thomas couldn't remember; snowballs being pelted at his window first thing in the morning, the powdery substance exploding at the impact into little flakes, spattering all over the place; and the fresh, sharp smell of ginger from the vaguely shaped-like-people biscuits.

After the quick flash of images, there came a detached video-like clip like view of an old man with a bushy beard dancing in a flashy red outfit decorated with white fur and an obnoxiously bright gold-tinted belt buckle, similar to what Newt wore.

"What?" Thomas questioned, raising his brows. He turned a blind eye (well, not really a blind _eye_ , but you know what I mean) to his blushing cheeks; Newt looked so cute wearing a pom-pom topped hat that bounced whenever he took a step. Sure, the bulging muscles didn't usually inspire "cute" in Thomas' book, but paired with hooded blue eyes that sparkled like the rivers, Newt was beautiful.

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Newt exclaimed as if offended he did not know. Of course, he shouldn't have known, because he was the Greenie and Greenies only got pieces of their memories back slowly. It wasn't fair for Newt to compare them, but for his favourite Second-in-Command, he could make an exception and let it go. 

Well, that, and the fact that he had a Jupiter-sized crush on Newt.

How could he not, though? Newt was perfect: he had a caring personality and he was patient, allowing whomever near a sense of comfort. He could laugh, and his brand of dry humour was a brilliant contrast to the dull order of the Glade. Newt was someone you could depend on, someone loyal, someone selfless who would see himself hurt before his friends. The fact that he had the most amazing tousled blonde hair, a sharp, chiselled jaw, greek-god like muscles, and sharp, sea-blue eyes was just a bonus. A big one, according to Thomas.

Thomas was certain that at least 20 other Gladers had a crush on Newt. He couldn't _possibly_ be the only one drawn to Newt's easygoing demeanour and his dashing looks! He was frankly, surprised that no one had acted upon it, though amongst Minho and he, they had discussed the likely hood of half the Glade being attracted to Newt.

Minho, being straight* himself, was not, but it was not that much of a stretch to figure out that Thomas, in fact, was.

If Minho was being honest, he ought to have expected this the moment Greenie came into the Glade and following Newt around like a lost puppy, but he hadn't. Good thing Thomas told him; Minho would _gladly_ threaten Thomas to not hurt his best friend.

Thomas vowed he would not ("How could I, Minho? I would toss myself off the Cliff before I hurt Newt!") and Minho believed him, but you never know.

If Newt's opinion, which had been obliterated, been included in this, he would've told Minho that Thomas would never hurt him, and he trusted Thomas completely. Though, of course, neither boy asked as Thomas had not the slightest confidence that Newt would want to date him. If again, they had bothered to ask for Newt's opinion, he would've told Thomas that _shuck, yes! Of course, Newt wanted to date him!_

How could anyone _not_ want to...?

There seemed to be a pattern of misunderstandings here...

* * *

"Come on, Tommy!" Newt whined, pulling at Thomas' sleeve childishly. As you could imagine, the image of Newt's lean but bulky frame pulling Thomas, who was slimmer and much shorter than Newt was laughter-inducing for the patrons watching (i.e. Minho). He was fed up with the whole "dancing around each other" façade. "Live a little! Dress up for Christmas!"

"I hate you, Newt," Thomas snarked back but bulged begrudgingly from his spot, which his feet were previously firmly planted on. Nonetheless, the brunet boy followed the blonde. 

Newt smirked, guiding Thomas to the storage room. "Come! Everybody's dressing up!" 

"I hate you, Newt!" Thomas groaned again. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because I saved your butt when you were a Greenie, and I still save your butt sometimes, remember?" Newt answered, grinning widely. Thomas rolled his eyes. Of course, he remembered. Trust Newt to bring up the times when he was a Greenie.

Newt, bearing no mind the complaints of Thomas, shoved a wreath and a red/green combination outfit unceremoniously into Thomas' arms. "Put those on ––– do it, Thomas!" Newt ordered when Thomas gave the impression of a frightened doe ready to bolt. "Put those on and come out. It's the only break we're going to get in the Glade, might as well do a fashion show."

Newt might've also neglected to inform Thomas that the reason he was forcing Thomas into the costume was mainly to see Thomas' chocolate brown hair settled nicely with the wreath and the red/green outfit making him seem like a dressed up puppy. He didn't get much chance to see Thomas like that, carefree like a kid such as himself (themselves, actually, but Thomas was younger) should've been.

"Why??" Thomas moaned, but he did as he was told. "Can you get out so I can change, at least?"

From an outsider's perspective, it may appear that Thomas was angry. However, Newt merely smirked. "Nope, I'm watching ya."

"You just wanna see me naked!" Thomas mocked, swaying his hips in a very unrhythmical motion. Newt snorted a laugh from his nose. Thomas was adorable, his butt wiggling eagerly to some imagined song that probably didn't exist, and trying _so_ hard to prove his point.

"Real sexy, Thomas," Newt confessed, making sure to word his tone as a joke.

Thomas had his now-nude back to Newt, but he was certain he saw the brunet's ears turn red. "Y-Yep," he stuttered. "I'm s-sexy and I know it."

 _Newt thinks I'm sexy_? A part of Thomas screamed, but logically, Thomas knew that as much as he wished for it to be real, it was all just a joke on Newt's part. A rather cruel one, too, if Newt had any idea of his feelings (which he did, but no one's telling Thomas that, is he?), he would not be so cruel.

However, Newt's thoughts went the other direction; they went like _this_ : if I tease Thomas, maybe he'd slip up and confess.

 _I won't blush_ , Thomas commanded himself, willing the heat from his ears to back down. _I won't let Newt see I like him_.

 _He's so sexy_ , Newt's brain thought. _And he_ doesn't _know it_. Not enough, at least. Newt had better change that quickly...

"You are sexy," Newt whispered in a husky voice, and a shudder rippled through Thomas' spine. "I want to kiss you until you see bloody stars. May I?"

Thomas grinned impishly, revealing his pearly white teeth. "You may."

With the agreement, Newt swept Thomas up and smashed his thin lips against Thomas' plumper ones, bruising them quickly. Newt's hands found their way towards Thomas' hips, whereas Thomas wound his arms tightly against the nape of Newt's neck. The fine golden hairs tickled slightly, but he had absolutely no complaints about that right then. 

(In the end, Newt made Thomas wear the costume and complimented him until his cheeks were flaming like his recently bruised lips.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to explain the star: I do not believe that Minho is straight, let me just...make that exceptionally clear (and let's not mention the number of Thominho fics I've written about _that_ ), but I needed an excuse as to why Minho wasn't attracted to Newt, and I could not think of another person to ship Minho with who was _not_ either Newt or Thomas. I didn't want this fic to have _too much_ angst, though a little bit is definitely going to happen whether I want it to or not.  
> I mean, _logically_ , I could've shipped Minho with Gally, Ben, Alby, (Teresa, even!) a lot of other people, in fact, but I just can't see Minho with anybody else who's not Thomas or Newt.  
> Therefore, Minho is straight, but let's just get it _straight_ (pun intended) that I...firmly disagree with that statement.
> 
> By the way, why does my writing remind me of Jane Austen's style in Pride and Prejudice?  
> Does anyone have that feeling (as in my writing is very...old fashioned)?


End file.
